There are numerous scenarios in which verification of identity may be required. For example, certain organizations may need to verify identity in order to, for example, satisfy regulations such as know your customer (KYC) and anti-money laundering (AML) regulations. Typically, such organizations rely on conventional methods to identify customers. For example, they may review physical identity documents, such as a passport, driver's license, or another government-issued identity document. Such traditional techniques can be insecure since physical identity documents can be falsified, altered or tampered with. Even legitimate physical identity documents can be lost or stolen, raising the risk of fraud.
Furthermore, verifying identity using physical identity documents typically requires a customer to be physically present at the location of the verifier. Such verification techniques do not allow for remote verification of identity.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.